Injection devices for injecting a medium into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine are generally believed to be understood. For example, there are believed to be high-pressure injection valves which, for instance, are configured as conventional solenoid switching valves having a coil and components of a magnetic armature.
Directly injecting valves in Otto engines and diesel engines are exposed to high temperatures because of the direct contact with the combustion chamber. These high temperatures can have a negative effect on the service life of the high-pressure injection valve. In addition, the increased temperatures may cause deposits to form in and on the high-pressure injection valve, which may have a detrimental effect on the performance of the high-pressure injection valve and ultimately, the internal combustion engine.
In internal combustion engines known heretofore, an attempt has been made, for instance by the configuration of cooling devices such as in the form of water ducts, to produce the conditions in or on the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine, especially in the vicinity of the high-pressure injection valve, such that no or only a negligible worsening of the performance occurs while the internal combustion engine is in operation. However, it has not previously been possible to find an optimal solution for all types of internal combustion engines, especially when the space conditions or the constructional details do not permit it. Especially high-pressure injection valves in air-cooled engines are exposed to higher stresses, since in this case the temperatures of the cylinder head (so-called head temperatures) could be considerably higher than in water-cooled engines.